It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie
It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, the Muppets' first full-length TV movie, is loosely based on the classic film It's a Wonderful Life. The film first aired on NBC in November, 2002. Synopsis Rachel Bitterman dreams of tearing down The Muppet Theatreand turning it into Club Dot, a nightclub where she can sell overpriced drinks to rave monkeys. So when Mr. Bittermandies and she inherits Bitterman Bank, Ms. Bitterman changes the term of the Muppets' loan so that the final payment is due before their annual Christmas show, Moulin Scrooge. When Fozzie loses the loan money, the gang looks to Kermit for guidance. But when a desperate Kermit wishes he had never been born, an angel named Daniel is sent to show him what the world would look like without him. Kermit must learn how important he really is to his friends to be returned home in time to see if he can save the theater. Promotion The movie was promoted by a guest appearance of Kermit and Miss Piggy on The Late Late Show. In addition, Kermit unveiled seven windows at Macy's on November 22, 2002, for promotional purposes. The windows depicted scenes from the movie, as well as other holiday scenes with the Muppets. Further, Kermit also unveiled a new Kermit plush, which was based on the new Kermit balloon that premiered at that year's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. An exclusive Kermit Christmas ornament was sold as well. Notes * References to The Muppet Movie include: ** Kermit passes by a statue erected in his honor, the caption of which reads "For the lovers, the dreamers, and you," a quote from "The Rainbow Connection" ** Kermit finds out that without him, Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs would have become a very successful enterprise. ** In Miss Piggy's apartment is a framed photo of her as Miss Bogen County. * Characters making their comeback appearances include: ** Rowlf, performed by Bill Barretta, speaks his first full lines ("Hey, Kermit!" and "Yeah! Heh, heh. Oh!") since Jim Henson's death. Rowlf had a brief vocal muttering ("Oh Yeah.") in episode 102 of Muppets Tonight but did not speak at all in The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island or Muppets from Space (apart from "Eugh!" in the latter). ** Scooter, performed by Brian Henson, also makes his first major appearance since Richard Hunt's death. In 1999, Scooter had one line in Muppets From Space. ** Janice, performed by Brian Henson, also speaks for the first time since Hunt's death. She had made silent appearances in The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. ** Beauregard appears in the background of many scenes in the film. Beauregard does not have any lines, but Kermit yells "Beauregard!" as he returns to the theater, happy to be alive. * This film marked the first major performance of Eric Jacobson in the roles of Miss Piggy and Fozzie Bear. Kevin Clash performed Sam the Eagle, but Jacobson would later take over that role as well. * Jerry Nelson was ill during filming, so his characters were puppeteered by others and later dubbed by Nelson. The exception was Lew Zealand, who was performed by Bill Barretta. * Within the alternate universe in which Kermit had never been born, a poster for "Farm Fresh Bacon" can be seen on Miss Piggy's fridge. * An early working title was "He's a Wonderful Frog."2 * In the "Moulin Scrooge" sequence, Bunsen and Beakerdress as they did in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Deleted Scenes Over 30 minutes of footage was cut from the original broadcast of this film. Many of the deleted scenes were included as special features on the DVD release, most appeared as part of the 20-minute documentary Inside Pepe's Studio. Deleted scenes included the following: * The Santa Claus hired for the Christmas show claims to be the real Santa and leaves, so Kermit has Bobo fill in. * A sequence in "Moulin Scrooge" in which Sam the Eagle portrayed Baron Von Scrooge. * An extended interview between Carson Daly and Kermit, where Kermit explains that the Muppets inherited the theater from Scooter's uncle. * Joe Snow melting in the dystopia which is life without Kermit. * A scene with Snoop Dogg (this scene was not included in the DVD release). * A suggestive scene with Pepe and Rachel Bitterman was trimmed (this scene was not in the DVD release).3 * A short scene in which Rachel Bitterman was complaining about an expensive Christmas present * A dig at Irish rowdiness was also dropped (this scene wasn't included in the DVD release).3 * A scene at a prison that is presented as a news report, which announces that the criminal Pepe the King Prawnhas escaped, with Bill Barretta as a newsman and Kirk Thatcher as a guard (this scene was an Easter Egg on the MGM DVD release and a non-easter egg on the Universal release, and may have shown what had happened to Pepe in the world in which Kermit was never born). * An alternate finale scene which had Glenn starting an angel teaching class, while bragging he had been supportive of Daniel all the way through (this scene was an Easter Egg on the MGM DVD release and a non-easter egg on the Universal release). See also It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie deleted scenes. Edits When this film aired on The CW, the following scenes were removed: * the entire "Crocodile Hunter" parody sequence. * Kermit showing the NBC logo on his foot. Cast * Muppet Performers *: Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson, Brian Henson, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, John Kennedy, Alice Dinnean, Allan Trautman, Geoff Redknap, Denise Cheshire, Drew Massey, Adam Behr, Gordon Robertson, John Henson ** Human Cast *: David Arquette as Daniel *: Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman *: Matthew Lillard as Luc Fromage *: William H. Macy as Glenn *: Whoopi Goldberg as The Boss *: Carson Daly as Himself *: Kelly Ripa as Herself *: Joe Rogan as Himself *: Molly Shannon as Herself *: Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog as Himself *: Zach Braff as Himself/Dr. John "J.D." Dorian *: Sarah Chalke as Herself/Dr. Elliot Reid *: Neil Flynn as Himself/Janitor *: John C. McGinley as Himself/Dr. Perry Cox *: Judy Reyes as Herself/Nurse Carla Espinosa *: Bill Lawrence as Himself *: Mel Brooks as the voice of Joe Snow *: Dawn Lewis as Fear Factor Contestant *: Colin Foo as Security Guard *: Yee Jee Tso as Angel 1 *: Dan Joffre as Angel 2 *: Jonathan Bruce as Fat Angel *: Cameron McDonald as Safari Animal Tracker *: Chantal Strand as Nancy Nut-What *: Robin Mossley as Nicki Nut-What *: Dan Payne as Handsome Executive *: Dave "Squatch" Ward as Sally Ann Santa *: Julia Arkos as Sally Ann Representative Muppet Cast * Muppet Characters *: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Statler and Waldorf, Robin the Frog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Sweetums, Scooter, Sam the Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice, Animal, Lew Zealand, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo the Bear, Howard Tubman, Joe Snow, Yoda Muppet, Larry, Eugene ** Background Characters *: Crazy Harry, Beauregard, Bossmen, Bean Bunny, Mr. Poodlepants, Elvises, Zippity Zap, Rats, Chickens, Penguins, Frogs, Doreen the Camel, Maxine, Foo-Foo, Shirley, Helen Higgins, Gimley's Boss, Wesley, Whatnots, Cirque Du So Lamé performers ** Picture Characters *: Clifford Category:Muppets Movies